<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[于桑]傍晚和夜晚 by illumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893564">[于桑]傍晚和夜晚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi'>illumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Heel of Achilles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Some Porn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sort Of, Straddling, Thancred doesn’t, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urianger loves triple triad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莫莫蒂猜测他们杀了人。<br/>塔塔露以为他们公款开房。<br/>塞文利安觉得于里昂热失恋了。<br/>桑克瑞德认为机不可失。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Heel of Achilles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[于桑]傍晚和夜晚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2.x和5.3前的于桑，交叉的双线糖水和肉汤。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很久以前的某一天。 </p>
<p>“昨天我看见一张……散发着光芒的脸。”桑克瑞德念完那一行字，转头问道，“这是什么？” </p>
<p>“是我第一次见到你之后写的。”于里昂热头也没抬的继续翻书。 </p>
<p>真可惜，他错过了双剑士难得一见的羞红了的脸。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来。 </p>
<p>游末邦，蜂箱俱乐部。 </p>
<p>精灵看着人类有些消瘦了似的侧脸，旖旎的灯光流淌过他的颧骨与鼻尖，下颌的线条在昏暗中变得柔和，唯独眼神不像是在欣赏穿着清凉的舞者飞旋出的舞姿。 </p>
<p>没想到你在回去之前想来的地方是这里。精灵并没有把这句话说出来。 </p>
<p>“之前我从没到过游末邦里这么上层的地方。”白色头发的男人先开了口。 </p>
<p>“因为琳——敏菲利亚不可能出现在这里吧。”精灵说出了隐藏的后半句。 </p>
<p>“嗯。” </p>
<p>“盖娅会带她来这里看看的，她们会彼此更了解。” </p>
<p>男人低下头，轻叹了一口气，然后转向一直认真注视着他的人：“于里昂热，你之前说我终于学会放手了，但我怎么觉得自己好像又做不到？” </p>
<p>精灵的手掌覆上桑克瑞德搭在桌边的手背：“我们去海边走走再回水晶都吧。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（某一天的淑女聚会） </p>
<p>作为恋爱小说方面的书友，塔塔露和流沙屋老板娘莫莫蒂偶尔会一起喝茶逛街，交流点八卦和读书心得。但在塔塔露心里，自己跟莫莫蒂还是很不同的。那个恋爱脑太热衷于给人做恋爱咨询了，自己可是有很多正事要忙的。 </p>
<p>不过这一次的八卦闲聊开始之前，莫莫蒂严肃的递给了塔塔露一张账单。 </p>
<p>塔塔露拿在手里瞟了一眼，就忍不住大叫起来：“什么！那两个人开房？我就知道早晚会有这一天！” </p>
<p>“没听你说他们有进展啊，之前不是还在偷偷递小眼神的阶段么。”莫莫蒂斜眼，“这么突飞猛进？” </p>
<p>塔塔露很想说可不是呢！眼皮子底下发生这等大事自己都蒙在鼓里还算什么大管家！ </p>
<p>她握紧了小拳头在半空中挥舞：“但是！但是！竟然……使用本总管辛辛苦苦……辛辛苦苦赚来的、拂晓的公款！” </p>
<p>“安心安心，账单是给炼金术师行会的，我就是给你看一眼。”莫莫蒂抽回账单收好，“你知道么，起初我还以为，他们俩可能杀了人呢！” </p>
<p>塔塔露大惊失色：“怎、怎么可能！他们、他们好歹是、拂晓的贤人！” </p>
<p>“而且啊，那个高个子的精灵看起来满身血污，就像是死了一样，被你们那位白头发小帅哥架着到流沙屋来的。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>柯露西亚岛，游末邦附近的海滩。</p>
<p>海被夜空映得深不可测，游末邦的灯光让这奇异建筑之外的广阔天地全部成了黑暗的死角。沙滩上没有大哥布林和饭袋猩猩的气息，所有的怪物似乎都已深眠。桑克瑞德晃了晃被精灵一路都勾住的手指，两人的脚步停了下来。 </p>
<p>“回公馆吧。“桑克瑞德说。“以后再没机会住那么好的旅馆咯。” </p>
<p>“是啊，我会想念那里的——我们留下了一些回忆，不是么。”精灵似乎轻笑了一声。 </p>
<p>桑克瑞德知道他指的是什么。 </p>
<p>黑夜回归诺夫兰特的夜晚，从庆功宴偷跑的两人在悬挂公馆的房间中用情热整夜灼烧着对方，第二天不得不用拙劣的谎言来搪塞他人的诘问。 </p>
<p>他下意识摸了摸发烫的耳朵，却只听到一道温柔声线如同一片丝绸轻轻覆了上来：“不过我还是很想念乌尔达哈的流沙屋。你说呢？” </p>
<p>记忆闪回到许久以前那一天的瞬间，两片嘴唇擒住了桑克瑞德的下唇，不急不缓的轻吮着。 </p>
<p>被自己有意滤掉了的海浪拍岸的背景音猛然灌回了耳朵，有节奏的潮声与涌上脑门的血液奔腾到了一处，汇集成怦然鼓动的心跳。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（淑女聚会前一星期，下午，炼金术师行会） </p>
<p>于里昂热的样子让塞文利安十分在意。 </p>
<p>不是作为炼金术士行会会长或博学的药剂大师，而仅仅是一个（某些方面）经验丰富的成年男性，塞文利安意识到，眼前这个偶尔来办事的精灵一直扶额皱眉的姿态，只能说明一个问题：他宿醉了。<br/>
这确实让塞文利安有些意外。就算他于里昂热·奥居雷摘下护目镜和兜帽来说不定意外地有女人缘（对此一会儿要来的那个人可能会不服），什么能让这个书呆子喝酒喝到第二天醒来头痛欲裂呢？<br/>
“你喝多了？”塞文利安直截了当。 </p>
<p>“不……”精灵继续扶额，“我只是不慎饮了一些烈酒。” </p>
<p>“不慎？”</p>
<p>精灵先是像金鱼一般无声的张了张嘴巴，还是讲了起来。</p>
<p>事情起源于身为拂晓顶梁柱的塔塔露·塔露女士曾想方设法为拂晓增值资产和储备现金，但这条路艰辛而崎岖，其间不免多有死路。本想用来大赚一笔的接待员手作陶器严重滞销，于是拂晓每个人都多了一个颜色惨白的杯子，彼此几乎难以分辨，使得外出归来口干舌燥的于里昂热抓起餐厅桌上本以为是自己的杯子一口气喝干之后，登时天旋地转，勉强走回自己的房间，一进屋就一头栽倒在地上人事不知。 </p>
<p>——原来扶额的原因有两重么。看到精灵指缝透露出额头的一块青肿，听完叙述的塞文利安心下暗道。 </p>
<p>“那谁，我们还有醒酒汤吗？再有消肿化瘀的药贴也给我拿几片来。”他回头对忙碌的助手们叫道。 </p>
<p>“十分感谢。”于里昂热说。 </p>
<p>“如果只是需要这些，叫桑克瑞德帮你捎一下不就得了。” </p>
<p>“我正要去咒术师行会还几本书，顺便到这里。”精灵先皱着眉喝掉一小瓶颜色可疑的液体，把其余的装好了躬身行礼，随即又问，“桑克瑞德要来？” </p>
<p>“他订了些常用的失明药解毒药什么的。我说，你们俩怎么好像不太熟？”</p>
<p>一丝错愕从于里昂热的眼中闪过，虽然很快就暗了下去。 </p>
<p>我是不是说错什么了？！赛文利安心想，但高个子已经把垂下来的头发胡乱束在颈后，拎了东西晃晃悠悠地推门走了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>无需提示或引导，桑克瑞德会主动尝试和变换很多姿势。他也会主动给出反馈，不必等精灵询问或试探。这让性爱中的于里昂热变成了半个哑巴。 </p>
<p>又或许是这个精灵原本说话就慢条斯理，他们又太过默契，一个蹙眉或眼神，至多张了张口，才吐出一二个字，男人便已知晓自己的身体该如何响应爱人的欲求。 </p>
<p>但这些也都成了过去时。</p>
<p>更从前的时候，明明有那些瞬间，桑克瑞德还能逮住精灵率先变红的耳朵朝里面吹气，用不合时宜的偷袭让精灵即便隔着护目镜也能透出咬牙切齿的气恼。 </p>
<p>如今，和他上床的这个人无论穿着衣服上课，还是脱了衣服说下流话的水平都日益精进，常常将桑克瑞德置于昏昏欲睡和欲求不满的两极，乃至偶尔瘫软到要开口求饶，这让他不禁怀疑，自己是不是真的变老了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（某一天的淑女聚会） </p>
<p>“可是、可是、于里昂热现在还活着呀！” </p>
<p>“嗯。”莫莫蒂的双手支着下巴，“第二天走的时候倒是好人一样了。” </p>
<p>“到底怎么回事嘛！”塔塔露听的焦急。 </p>
<p>“当时我还问小帅哥要不要找个医生，他还跟我眨眼睛，说没事你放心吧。” </p>
<p>塔塔露翻了个白眼：“肯定早有预谋。” </p>
<p>“这还真不好说。”莫莫蒂想了想，“其实当天晚上塞文利安倒是有跑来过一趟，问我拂晓的两位怎么样了。我还问他不会出什么人命吧？他就问了房号说去看一下，回来的时候嬉皮笑脸地跟我说没事没事，就是误服了一点药明天就好了。” </p>
<p>“就这？”塔塔露不相信。 </p>
<p>“就这。”莫莫蒂也眨了眨眼睛，“反正啊，打扫房间的人跟我说，标间里的两张床，只有一张睡过哦。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>水晶都，悬挂公馆的某个房间。 </p>
<p>他们面对面的侧躺着，刻意保留的明亮灯光仿佛是为了和方才所在的漆黑海岸形成对比。 </p>
<p>他的额头抵着他的额头，他的每一口呼吸都来自对方吐纳的空气。热乎乎的气息让他觉得微微有点头晕，而身后穴道中两根轻缓搅动的手指则让他能够保持足够的清醒。 </p>
<p>他的一条腿搭在于里昂热的腰上，他大口的呼吸、放任呻吟，腰也前后扭动，奋力让额前的精灵知道，他还想要更多。 </p>
<p>精灵的另外一只手握住了桑克瑞德无法松懈半分的性器，顶端分泌的液体被拇指涂抹在铃口，又迅速被柱体本身和手掌的热量烤干。他伸出舌头去舔于里昂热的嘴唇和下巴，一边想要说点什么。 </p>
<p>“于里昂热……” </p>
<p>“你的里面热的发烫……今天的感觉这么好，是不是只用手指就够了？” </p>
<p>“哈？！”对方的挑衅让他心生焦虑，“就算我可以——”他腾出一只手捉住精灵挺立的凶器，抓了一把已经鼓胀起来的囊袋，又用指甲轻轻刮过几近红肿微微粘稠起来的顶端，“——你行么？” </p>
<p>精灵只抿了抿嘴，像是忍着笑：“别急，我再好好准备一下。” </p>
<p>桑克瑞德知道，这个人绝不可能嘴上认怂那么简单。身体里新加入的一根手指，带着新增的油膏，让他觉得自己搞不好坚持不了几分钟就会先射出来。逞强失败的他不甘心地揪过于里昂热的一只耳朵，嘴巴凑上去，把所有无法忍住的呻吟全部倾吐进对方的耳蜗，他要用半真半假的催促狠狠推这个混蛋一把。 </p>
<p>“快不行了……已经可以进去了……” </p>
<p>三根理性而温柔的手指忽然乱了阵脚，抽插的速度也快了许多，男性坚硬的指关节刮过内壁的软肉，两人原本胶着的韵律随着精灵急促的呼吸被收紧，仿佛预示了接下来的激烈节奏。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（淑女聚会前一星期，傍晚，咒术师行会） </p>
<p>从塞文利安那儿一口气飞奔到咒术师行会，一向紧闭的大门竟全然敞开着，让傍晚时分斜打在地上那修长身躯上面的阳光显得格外刺眼。 </p>
<p>现场的画面让桑克瑞德觉得既哭笑不得又毛骨悚然。 </p>
<p>一看就是以突然摔倒的姿势躺在地上的正是之前从炼金师行会离开的于里昂热，地面散落的几张纸牌，跟站在一旁手足无措的雅雅凯一直无意识地捏在手中的那一把卡牌相映成趣，显然说明精灵是在二人幻卡对战的时候突然倒下的。 </p>
<p>这家伙说是来还书，其实是来打牌的么！桑克瑞德咬着牙，忍不住看了拉拉菲尔一眼。 </p>
<p>“差、差点就让他把艾默里克赢走了……”雅雅凯满脸惊魂未定。</p>
<p>桑克瑞德蹲下身来，抹了一把精灵的嘴角和闻了闻他胸前衣物上同样的红色液体，确定没有血腥味，方才大大的松了一口气。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>水晶都，悬挂公馆的某个房间。 </p>
<p>“……我缓一下……”双手扶在精灵的肩上，头也就势搭在一侧的肩头，桑克瑞德大口的喘息着，一句“腿没劲儿了”却说不出口。 </p>
<p>是自己坚持要在上面，坚持要于里昂热不许动，于是这傻子就乖乖上身靠床头坐着，一直紧紧握着自己的腰，炽烈的目光也紧紧盯着自己每一次抬起身子，和每一次重重坐下去。他知道这个家伙在全情感受着把凶器贯入到自己深处的热度和紧窄，但此刻自己的腿部肌肉已经开始不受控的发抖到几乎要抽筋，怎么也支不起身子的重量了。 </p>
<p>可是明明还不够，明明还不想停下。 </p>
<p>精灵吻着他的肩，摩梭着他的后背，在他耳边反复的说着：“不用动，这样就好。”然后双手又回到他的腰上，微微施力，引导着他坐在上面慢慢前后左右的扭动转圈。 </p>
<p>与刚才不同的刺激再次让两人的呼吸又加速了，他顺从的扭动着，手却不自觉地扯住了于里昂热后脑的头发，让精灵的下巴高高扬起，张了口刚要说什么，就被桑克瑞德的舌探了进去。他用力的向口腔深处探索着，搅动着，旋转着，让这个吻变得无比色情，仿佛用舌头在精灵地口腔中复制下半身交合的状态与动作，要让他们彼此交叠包裹的部分变得更多和更深。他们的唾液与体液同时交换的声音咕滋咕滋地交错在一起，只能用鼻子勉强呼吸的两人都发出了低沉的呻吟。 </p>
<p>这是桑克瑞德所珍视的时刻，在比汗水更粘着的空气中缓慢而沉稳的做爱，即便一切都太过贪婪和淫靡，却又是慵懒的和饱满的，让时间停止了的，不会结束的性爱。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（淑女聚会前一星期，傍晚，流沙屋旅馆的某个房间） </p>
<p>也没在意周围的人都是什么目光，他半拖半架着意识游离的于里昂热来到了流沙屋，进房间就给他除了脏衣物并擦了手和脸。整个过程中精灵顺从地靠在他的身上，还一直小声嘟哝，仿佛昨天本该呈现的酒品状态被延后到了这一刻才流露出来。 </p>
<p>收拾停当，桑克瑞德蹲下身子，伸手探了探闭目躺平在床上的精灵的鼻息。平稳的，缓慢的呼吸着，有节奏的发出几乎令他也要被睡意席卷而去的轻微声音。他放下手，转身背靠床沿坐在了地上。</p>
<p>就在桑克瑞德抱着胳膊快要睡着的时候，身后的人发出了一点声音。他立马转身跪在床前，俯身凑近那张安睡的脸。 </p>
<p>如果不是精灵仍在呼吸，桑克瑞德一定会觉得时间已经停止流动，因为那人呼出的温和气息已经把他们包裹了起来。 </p>
<p>一个只有他们两个人的空间，和时间。 </p>
<p>被一根看不见的琴弦牵动着，桑克瑞德小心地嗅过精灵的额头和鼻尖，然后是他的腮和他的嘴唇。他试探着轻触那薄薄的嘴，微微张开着仿佛是特意留给他的可乘之机。他毫不迟疑的吮住下唇，品尝这个男子清淡的滋味，记住它，记住若有下一次的机会，与此刻的偷吻会是过了多久。 </p>
<p>他知道这个躺着的人时而对自己投来的坦率而热切的目光，而自己总是故意把后背留给对方。当然不是厌恶，而是恰恰相反，甚至让他觉得，这个坏心眼的精灵明明已经用他的光明与坦然把自己逼迫到了无法平静呼吸的角落，为何就止步于此，而不再向前踏出一步呢？</p>
<p>难道他只想看着我，然后就此满足么？</p>
<p>但我却不行。</p>
<p>若有下一次，若下一次能不是这样偷偷的，我…… </p>
<p>桑克瑞德一边这样想着，一边依依不舍不愿放开。 </p>
<p>“唔……” </p>
<p>忽然，于里昂热似乎在昏睡中轻叹了一声，嘴比先前张的更开了。 </p>
<p>“桑……德……” </p>
<p>隐约听到自己的名字，桑克瑞德惊得向后一躲，却让已经悠然睁开的一对琥珀色眸子把他卡在了立马道歉和假装什么都没发生的二选一中间。 </p>
<p>“桑克瑞德。”精灵仿佛是再次确认，被叫到名字的人只好点了点头。</p>
<p>“你并不是在捉弄我。”于里昂热看着他，接着说。</p>
<p>我的天，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。那是我刚刚亲过的地方…… </p>
<p>桑克瑞德下意识地吞了一下口水，半晌才想起要回答精灵那不像是问题的问题。 </p>
<p>“不……我没有。” </p>
<p>精灵一边的嘴角似乎微微上扬，仿佛撒了一把豆子在桑克瑞德的心坎上，噗噗噗地全都变成了心跳，让他也感到一丝眩晕。 </p>
<p>周身的空气变得稀薄，又好像多了一点甜丝丝的味道，人类忍不住大大的吸了一口。 </p>
<p>他还有一件事情要确认。 </p>
<p>“你……你也没有把我当成别的人。”他的音量变得很小。 </p>
<p>这一次，精灵咧开嘴笑了。他抬起靠外的手臂，刚好揽过人类探身上去的脖颈靠向自己，从不可思议的微小距离对着他的嘴唇说：</p>
<p>“如果你保证自己是桑克瑞德的话。” </p>
<p>“是我。”桑克瑞德放纵自己往前又探了一点点，一边确认自己已经再次触碰到了对方的嘴唇，一边无意识地重复着，“是我。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>水晶都，悬挂公馆的某个房间。 </p>
<p>他们终于因为需要呼吸而放开了彼此的舌头。 </p>
<p>“那次在流沙屋的时候，你的亲吻堪称节制，如今已经脱胎换骨。”</p>
<p>未及面色潮红的对方响应自己对过去突如其来的评论，于里昂热把几乎脱力到绵软的男人搂紧，小声送进耳朵一句“我要冲刺了”，剧烈而飞快的反复突入便让人类如同被巨浪拍到无法起身，只能紧紧扣住精灵的脖子趴在他的身上。 </p>
<p>他想反驳，想回嘴，但直到感觉到身体里被滚烫的液体填满，以及前胸被自己射出的精液弄得一塌糊涂之前，他毫无还手之力。 </p>
<p>待他收拾起被冲散的意识，终于能缓缓翻身下来，他不甘心地吐出一句： </p>
<p>“我那时怎么可能只亲一口。” </p>
<p>于里昂热把眉头蹙到了一起，就像一个好笑的疙瘩挂在额前：“那后来又发生了什么吗？” </p>
<p>本来两人都保持着躺平的姿势，浑身是汗也懒得动一下。但听得精灵这么一说，桑克瑞德忽然发觉自己似乎又进入了蓄势待发的状态，腾的一下坐了起来，跨回到还有点不明所以的精灵身上。 </p>
<p> “你忘记了？” </p>
<p>也许对方并不是佯装生气，于里昂热只好心虚地闭上眼睛敲额头：“我似乎什么都不记得了。” </p>
<p>桑克瑞德暗自好笑。 </p>
<p>你当然不记得。不过，你还是继续蒙在鼓里好了。 </p>
<p>“嘿嘿，我们可是这样那样地做了很多事呢，不如这就来复盘一下吧……” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（淑女聚会前一星期，夜晚，流沙屋旅馆的某个房间，的门口）</p>
<p>“你怎么来了？” </p>
<p>敲了半天，桑克瑞德才开门出来，不仅马上表现得一脸嫌弃，还迎头就来了这么一句，让塞文利安很是火大。 </p>
<p>“我怎么不能来？我不该来吗？他喝了我的药昏过去的！是你坚持要自己照顾他我同意了，让你好好看着然后回头给我一个观察报告你也答应了，我不放心过来看看我有错吗？你要是做不到，我就叫我的助手过来替你。” </p>
<p>“啧。”被一通炮轰的桑克瑞德挠挠头，“你不是说没大碍么？怎么又来啰嗦，再说他刚才也醒了。” </p>
<p>“醒了？那现在怎么样？” </p>
<p>“现在又睡过去了。” </p>
<p>“让我看看。”塞文利安说罢就想推门，被桑克瑞德一个闪身挡在眼前。 </p>
<p>“没事。” </p>
<p>“没事怎么又睡过去了？” </p>
<p>“就……”桑克瑞德叹了口气，“我偷偷亲了一口他就醒了，再亲一口就又睡过去了。” </p>
<p>他觉得塞文利安足足盯了他有半分钟，然后终于露出恍然大悟的样子。 </p>
<p>“我们这次换了伊修加德的草药供应商，水土不同可能药性也不一样，让于里昂热赶上了。我和老板娘说把住宿账单给我，这次算我的。”</p>
<p>桑克瑞德高兴地拍拍塞文利安的肩膀，转身就开门回去了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>水晶都，悬挂公馆的某个房间。 </p>
<p>夜里，很久以前的某一天的记忆再现在了精灵的梦里。 </p>
<p>那一天，他跟着他走了——他的目光，追着那个少年的背影。 </p>
<p>过了很久，他又回到了膝上的书本，却忘了自己读到哪里。 </p>
<p>他认得那个刚相识不久的人的背影。 </p>
<p>于是他拿起笔，在摊开的那一页上写下了一句话。 </p>
<p>昨天我看见一张/散发出光芒的脸。 </p>
<p>然后他醒了。桑克瑞德也醒着。 </p>
<p>“累的睡不着。”男人瞪着天花板，“于里昂热，你说，我们要是再不回去，下次做爱是不是就该不举了。” </p>
<p>“看你今天的状态，应该还能坚持一段时间。” </p>
<p>他不是没有想过，如果灵魂无法回到原初世界，这一边的他们也终将陷入永眠。修习占星术之后，他越发懂得所谓的不确定性究竟意味着什么。 </p>
<p>他把手臂搭在已经翻身背靠自己的男人腰上，两人的手交握在一起。星空回归后变得不愿关窗的他们，在微凉了的深夜越发清醒起来。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好久没写文了。<br/>感谢阅读。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>